


Sex Thing

by cacophonyGilded



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguously Trans Johnny Lawrence, Background Lawrusso and Jarmen, Masturbation, Sensei Does A Lot Of Genderizing, mild internalized transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonyGilded/pseuds/cacophonyGilded
Summary: Johnny's mind wanders. That's really all it is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sex Thing

**Author's Note:**

> warning for cissexist language (assuming all women have vaginas, etc) and, like i tagged, mildly transphobic rhetotic. johnny, as a 50-something gen x-er stuck in the 80's, has a long way to go with gender theory (lol) and his views are not meant to reflect mine. that being said, my hc, which i sort of tried to let shine through in this fic, is that he's essentially agender, though whether or not he'll ever come around to realizing it is a different question entirely. thanks for reading!

So Johnny has this fantasy.

In the fantasy (and it’s one he comes back to—like, a  _ lot), _ he gets fucked. As a girl. Not  _ like _ a girl, though he’s not quite a stranger these days to taking it like a bitch. Not  _ by _ a girl, either, although: hot. No.  _ As _ a girl. Like, Johnny’s a girl, and someone’s fucking his goddamn brains out.

And it’s so. Fucking. Hot.

He’s on his back, first of all. Simple enough. Innocent enough. He’s on his back, and his legs are spread, but there’s no prep-work required, because in this fantasy, he’s  _ made _ for this. He’s wide open and ready and sopping wet, god, yeah, and whoever’s fucking him (could be anyone—when he’s patient enough to actually picture a face, it’s sometimes Carmen and sometimes LaRusso and often just anybody at all; Johnny figures he’s the kind of slut who could be happy stuck at the wrong end of a gloryhole, but don’t, like, repeat that) only has to swipe their fingers through the lips of his cunt to know how much he really, desperately wants it.

And sometimes they’ll tease him first, like, duck their heads down and eat him out when all he really wants to be is filled, preferably with cock. (Although toys are more than okay, too; Carmen with a harness and a monster dildo featuring pretty prominently in these visions.) That doesn’t mean he’s not gonna come all over their faces, though. In Johnny’s opinion, these fantasies especially suit Daniel; he’d never say as much, but Johnny can tell he’s the kind of guy who loves having something to do with that quick mouth of his, maybe even more than he loves the act of sex itself, and the thought of him dripping with Johnny’s juices is—you know. Appealing.

Sometimes they’ll mess with him in other ways, play with his tits or maybe fuck his mouth for a while (another thing Johnny has no problem with), but the fantasy always ends up the same way: Johnny is on his back, and his pussy’s stuffed to bursting, and he’s getting filled. The fuck. Up. He’s getting pounded so hard he can’t talk, pounded until his tits slap against his flat stomach. Sometimes he’ll imagine himself riding faceless masses before the main event, just out of that same fascination with his own tits—the cock he’s fucking himself silly on only secondary to looking down and watching his chest bounce. But that’s never the important thing. Never the end. In the  _ end, _ Johnny is always the one begging for it, doing no work except for looking pretty and  _ taking it, _ and that might mean Johnny’s got some weird fucked up view on women, but he doesn’t, really, because the only woman he’s ever wanted to get fucked like that was himself. When Johnny has sex  _ with _ a woman (which is often, duh), he’s attentive. He’s only ever really thinking about finding her clit and eating her out like he’s drinking a milkshake and making her  _ feel _ good. When he thinks about his fantasy, having sex  _ as _ a woman, he just wants to be  _ used. _

So yeah, tie him up and tattoo “cum dumpster” across his forehead, he’s cool with that. Make it so he can’t reach down to touch himself, so he’s got no choice but to come without anything ever even touching his throbbing clit, that’s cool too. He’ll just lie there, moaning because he can’t think, that’s how hard he’s taking it, and then the thrusts will get faster and erratic and then there’ll be a hot wash of cum all up inside him and—

and Johnny usually finishes himself pretty soon after that.

In the post-orgasmic clarity, he’s sometimes a little embarrassed about how filthy things get. Even for him, it’s weird. Right? He had to figure that it is, that most dudes don’t come harder than they have in their lives only when they can think about themselves with their pussies pounded and their tits worshiped.

It’s not weird enough that he has plans to stop anytime soon, though. ‘Cause, uh, like he said: coming harder than he has in his life. In his 50’s. There’s a lot of levels of  _ weird _ he can push through to get to that.

Besides, it’s not like he’s gotta think about that shit whenever he’s not jerking off. Actually, that’s one line he outright refuses to cross, because the results could only be… troubling. To say the least. Thinking about tits n’ clits, even if they’re ostensibly his own, is one thing. It’s still basically firm ground. Trying to unpack why he’s thinking about himself that way? What deeper issues he’s refusing to touch but for the weird erogenous zone at the forefront of his id?  _ That’s _ out of the question. It’s probably a good thing that Johnny has never been able to self-reflect worth a damn, because even though he’s not afraid of anything, like, the thought of what could be lurking down there pretty much scares him, and he doesn’t like that shit at all.

But anyway, it’s not—it’s not like  _ that. _ Johnny knows how it sounds (or, how it  _ would _ sound, if he ever told anyone about this, which he never, ever will), but he’s not some kind of tranny. He doesn’t know that much about these, like, “gender” things, but he knows about transsexuals, or whatever they’re called these days. Yeah, he watched Rocky Horror a couple of times.  _ That’s _ not him. He’s not a crossdresser, either, and definitely not some—Bruce turned Caitlyn. He’s  _ not. _ He doesn’t even want to be. It’s just a sex thing, alright?

The woman he imagines himself as, most of the time, resembles him only in that she is blonde. She’s a porn star—sexier than Johnny, the 53 year old alcoholic, has any real right thinking of himself as, even privately. In a way, that makes her safe. Much safer than the times when Johnny catches himself slipping, thinking of a lady much closer to Johnny’s actual description, with short hair instead of falling curls, and wearing sweats and hoodies before they’re torn off her, not tight, lacy lingerie. He doesn’t know what to make of  _ that, _ and so he simply: doesn’t.

He doesn’t think about why he’s more comfortable in loose  _ (unisex) _ athletic clothes than he ever could be in something like an actual suit, which, as a rule, makes him feel unalive and claustrophobic. He doesn’t think about why he feels so much better with a clean shave, why he only lets his beard grow out when he’s hurtling dangerously toward rock bottom without a bungee cord. He doesn’t think about what he’s thinking about when he’s in bed with LaRusso and he puts himself on his back and spread open without Daniel even having to push him there. He just doesn’t. 

Because, in the end, it’s just a sex thing. Just a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> look this is what happens when you're a gender nightmare with too much time to think. the idea came to me halfway through a shift in the retail hell i'm confined to, and i actually ended up putting it into the world while on a three hour layover in las vegas in the middle of the night. hope it all came out enjoyably in the end—thanks again, and happy new year! 
> 
> (oh, also, i want to clarify: i chose to use the comment about caitlyn jenner because i figured that was probably the one example of a trans celebrity johnny would actually recognize, not because i think she represents all trans women. the use of her deadname was also because of how i think johnny would conceptualize trans experiences at this point in his journey. like i said, he's got a long way to go.)


End file.
